epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 62/@comment-25203408-20160531074414
Warning: Long comment ahead. HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS I JUST HAD A REVELATION IN FRENCH CLASS (equivalent of english class for you filthy americans :P) ! Here's my new theory for Zach's character that I actually believe more than my first Dante one: he's playing Orpheus, the legendary musician, poet and prophet in ancient Greek religion. And guess what, all* the hints that match Dante also match Orpheus. For real, I'm like, 90% sure about this one. CUE THE HAMILTON SOUNDTRACK! NUMBER 1: Orpheus's most famous story is the one in which he goes to the underworld to meet with Hades and convince him to give him back his dead wife. So the dude in Dante's BTS video asking Pete if the lighting should be "fire lighting" makes sense for Orpheus too, with the same argument of the Hellish landscape. NUMBER 2: It always kinda seemed weird to me that someone who's usually portrayed as a dark, gloomy ol' dude like Alighieri would make that "superhero" pose Zach does in the same video. Orpheus, on the other hand, is usually seen as young and the archetype of the inspired singer. Shit fits. NUMBER 3: I personally don't really hear it, but Grav claims that Zach says "poet" in the tiny bit of audio that plays in the video. Orpheus is a poet as well. NEXT ! NUMBER 4*: The pope...alright, I confess, I'm kinda stuck on that one. It might be related to his opponent though, or maybe even just a cameo for one line. Betette's clothes kinda bother me as well, since they look more Roman than Greek, but again, might be for the opponent. NUMBER 5: BUT, here's the most damning piece of evidence in my opinion, the one that made me think it might just be Orpheus in the first place: the goddamn lyre. Still in the BTS video, during the white room section, one of the crew guys seems to say something about a "harp" IIRC (on mobile, can't watch the video right now), and actually mimes playing it as he stands in the actor's spot. The lyre is the symbol of Orpheus and he's the symbol of the lyre, he's almost always portrayed with it and a lot of his major stories are centered around his music. Also, I think the crew dude looks up, and they talk about or gesture light shining on him. I really don't think it would fit Dante, as he's associated with Hell. In Orpheus' story about his dead wife though, the reason he went to see Hades in the first place is because the Gods adviced him to do so after weeping to a grieving and lyre-playing Orpheus, so it might be a representation of that scene. A follow-up theory I have, which I'm way less sure about, is that it might be a story battle about Orpheus' attempt to get his wife back. I don't have much evidence for that one, other than the fact that it's the mid-season finale (doesn't prove that much though, as we just had a normal 1v1 battle as a premiere) and that light thing from above. Also, he's pretty much the origin of poetry, which is the origin of rap, so it'd make sense to me that he'd have a whole battle centered around him. I dunno, I think there was other stuff too, but it's really more a hypothesis than a theory at this point. But I swear to god, if I do end up being right about Orpheus, I want to go down in history as the guy who guessed an ERB character right that one time, a spot in the Hall of Not-Even-Close-To-Fame, and three cans of Cherry Coke (that stuff's the shit).